Tina's Out of Artie's Life
by See You Next Thursday
Summary: Artie gloomy thinks about his ex-girlfriend, Tina and how much he misses her. Based on the song lyrics "She's Out of My Life" by Michael Jackson.


Tina's Out of Artie's Life

* * *

_She's Out Of My Life_

_She's Out Of My Life_

_And I Don't Know Whether to Laugh or Cry_

_I Don't Know Whether to Live or Die_

_And It Cuts Like a Knife_

_She's Out Of My Life…._

Artie Abrams sat gloomily in his wheelchair in the cafeteria of William McKinley High School at lunchtime, picking at his tray of spaghetti and meatballs. The crowd of teens around him chatted and ate noisily but Artie barely seemed to notice them; his mind was elsewhere.

Just a few tables down, Artie's ex-girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang sat, talking merrily with friends Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray as she ate and held hands with her current boyfriend, Mike Chang. The sight of the two of them holding hands under the table made Artie feel as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. With each kiss on the cheek Mike would give Tina and each smile she gave him and each sweet nothing he would whisper in her ear just would only make Artie feel worse and worse.

At first, when he first heard about Tina dumping him for Mike, he wasn't sure how to react about it; whether it was a joke or not. _Tina would__never__leave me for that guy. She chose brawn over brains? Is she serious? She just__can't__be._

When he finally realized she had dumped him, he immediately fell into a deep depression. He was now trying everything in his power to make Tina fall for him again. Things such as making it onto the football team to win back Tina's love. However, it was evident his plan had backfired. Tina seemed to fall deeper in love with Mike with each passing day.

How could I have been so stupid? He thought miserably as he watched Tina carelessly rest her head on Mike's shoulder.

As Artie continued to play with his now cold spaghetti, his mind kept drifting farther and farther away in his depressing funk. _She said I was a terrible boyfriend. And she was right. When we were together, I was arrogant and self-centered. I never really treated her like the beautiful, amazing woman that she is. I took her for granted. I treated her like a second-class citizen; I treated her like crap._

Artie sighed sadly. _And now, because she's so enamored with Mike, any chances of her and me again are nil._

_I wish I could tell her that I've learned my lesson. I want to tell her that I understand now; that love is not something that can be possession. She was waiting for me to love her back; for me to say those three words that I never said to her. I should have expressed myself to her better._

_But it's too late now. I learned too late now. She's with Mike._

Artie sighed again. _My indecision and pride are gonna be the death of me,_ he thought sadly, staring into his plate without really looking at it.

Suddenly, he felt a tap at his shoulder. It was Finn Hudson, one of his buddies from Glee Club. On his arm, was his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. The two of them both gave him concerned looks.

"Artie, dude, something wrong?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we noticed you don't look so good. You want to tell us what's wrong?" Rachel asked, rubbing Artie's shoulder affectionately.

Should I tell them? Artie thought, contemplating the idea. His two good friends stood in front of him, frowning.

"Uh, no thanks. I got, uh...things to do. Gotta catch up on my Algebra homework. Wouldn't want to get in trouble for that! Uh, see you guys in Glee! Later!" He lied.

And before either Finn or Rachel could say anything more, Artie wheeled himself as fast as he could out of the cafeteria and away from Tina and Mike, who were now looking at each other with those sickengly sweet googly eyes. It was all he stand before he got himself sick.

_Damn pride_, he thought, silently kicking himself for not opening up to Rachel and Finn. _They could have seriously given me some great advice._

He groaned moodily. _Yup. My pride is, without a doubt, going to be the death of me._


End file.
